A Touch That Kills
by Corvus2
Summary: I laughed as they cursed my mere existence. My chilling black eyes looked into their souls. " I'd be careful if I were you." My voice was soft yet cold. " Because my touch..." I reached a hand out towards them. " Can quite literally...kill."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all readers...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. However, my OC is mine.**

Prologue

My world is forever covered in darkness, it stretches far, consuming everything that lies in its path. I always called out, hoping that someone would save me from myself, but no one came. So I thought, 'Surely someone could hear me...right?' Eventually, I lost all hope. Why wouldn't anyone answer? Where was the help that I so desperately sought? Just how long had I been trapped in this never-ending void?


	2. Get Out Alive

**_Hello...welcome to the first chapter..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. However, I do own my oc Adrian._**

Chapter 1

**_No time for goodbye he said_**

**_As he faded away_**

**_Don't put your life in someone's hands_**

**_They're bound to steal it away_**

**_Don't hide your mistakes_**

**_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_**

**_Then he said_**

My hair, soaked with rain, plastered to the sides of my face. I grimaced as the booming sound of thunder hit my sensitive ears. Streaks of lightning raced across the night sky, illuminating the forest that I was limping through. My breath was harsh as it came out in short pants. My vision was starting to get blurry. I blinked, trying to clear it up as coal-black liquid ran down face.

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Whoa-oh, run for your life_**

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Whoa-oh, run for your life_**

'Damn those priests to the fiery pits of hell!' Their whispers echoed in my head. "Demon filth they said! Cleanse the beast they said! Purify it!" I spat the word like it poison in my mouth.

**_This is my last time she said_**

**_As she faded away_**

**_It's hard to imagine_**

**_But one day you'll end up like me_**

**_Then she said_**

I already knew that I was a monster. Yet, they tried countless times to remind me of the fact every chance they got. I could never escape the agonizing void that had chained itself to me, never letting go, keeping me imprisoned in the darkness.

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Whoa-oh, run for your life_**

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Whoa-oh, run for your life_**

**_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_**

**_Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)_**

**_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_**

**_Whoa-oh, run for your life_**

A shuddering breath escaped me as I stopped momentarily to lean against a tree. My hand raised to my mouth as I coughed. Black blood spewed from the spaces between my fingers as my vision swam again. I erupted into a coughing fit. My lungs burned with each harsh hack. I gasped between each hack that left me, desperately trying to get air. Then, I heard voices behind me.

**_If I stay it won't be long_**

**_'Til I'm burning on the inside_**

**_If I go I can only hope_**

**_That I make it to the other side_**

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Whoa-oh, run for your life_**

**_If you want to get out alive_**

**_Whoa-oh, run for….._**

Suddenly, people were surrounding me . I placed my back to the tree trying to see through the haze. Through cloudy black eyes, I could only make out their outlines. The blobs moved to form a semi-circle. As I struggled to stay upright, one of them came closer.

**_If I stay, it won't be long_**

**_'Til I'm burning on the inside_**

**_If I go I can only hope_**

**_That I make it to the other side_**

**_If I stay, it won't be long_**

**_'Til I'm burning on the inside_**

**_If I go, and if I go…_**

"Did you truly think you could escape?" An old man's voice reached my ears. "Foolish demon….."

'Why is that blob talking?' Through my incoherent thoughts I managed to recognize that blob's voice. It was the priest.

My grip on the bark of tree started to falter. I shifted my weight to my other foot, trying to keep from falling. Thunder boomed once more. They began to chant something. The edges of my vision began to go black.

**_Burning on the inside…._**

**_Burning on the inside…._**

**_Burning on the inside…._**

I blacked out.


	3. Death's Wrath

I groaned as I started to regain consciousness. My eyes were heavy as I blinked. I tried to move my arms but they were unresponsive. A dull pain ran throughout my entire body. 'Those bastards drugged me!' I gritted my teeth and tried to fight off the effects of the sedative, but it was futile.

Through my dulled senses, I managed to hear a door opening to my right. "Ah,so the demon has regained consciousness." The old man's voice echoed around the room. I glared at him through clouded eyes. His grey hair fell down in front of his face. I could make out liver spots on his partially bald head, and his face. The high priest's eyes crinkled as he gave a cruel smile down at me. "I wouldn't want you asleep for your own scarifications demon."

The sounds of laughter reached my ears. I wasn't able to tell just how many there were, but I knew it was a lot. 'I'll never manage to escape in this condition.'

**'Let me...take over...' **A dark voice whispered in the back of my head. **'Let me...help you...'**

'No... go back to sleep Shadow...' I was starting to panic now. Shadow hadn't spoken to me directly since 'the incident'. If he was offering me help then I was in a hell of a lot of pain.

**'Let me...out. You cannot...do this on...your own...this time...little host...' **I gritted my teeth and blocked him out. Once again, I tested my limbs, and again they were unresponsive.

**'They will... kill you little... host. Let me... ****_take care of them._****' **Shadow's voice got louder with each word. I immediately blocked him out again. I wouldn't let him out. Not after what happened last time.

**'Are you...still holding...onto the past... little host? That was...ten years ago...' **He was practically snarling now. I had never heard him this impatient before.**'Let it...go...' **

I ignored shadow once again, and focused in on the priest. "...and may the demon we offer suffer your eternal wrath in your great kingdom!" he began walking over towards me with a small ritual dagger in his hand.

I renewed my efforts of trying to escape as he inched closer. "May you suffer for all you've done demon..." Shouts of agreement rose from the crowd. He plunged the dagger into my chest.

Although the drugs in my system effect was to dull the pain a bit, I felt every bit of it as the dagger pierced my I could stop it, a scream erupted from my mouth. A searing, burning pain began in my chest. The old man pulled the dagger out. Before I could even get out a relieved sigh, and a scream of pain, he shoved dagger back in.

As another scream came, Shadow was still trying to get me to let him out. **'Unless you...want to die...here you will...let me out!' **I began to feel a sharp tugging sensation in the back of my mind. Shadow was trying to force his way out.

The priest stabbed me again, driving the blade through my stomach this time. Splashes of black blood signalled each stab he drove through me. Cheers echoed throughout the room. My body lurched off of the table, and I coughed up blood. I made a small gurgling noise as I began choking on my blood.

**'ADRIAN! LET ME OUT NOW!' **His shout startled me. Not one time, since Shadow was caged inside me had he shouted, of even raise his voice for that matter. Another sharp tug came. In fact it startled me so much that I didn't even feel it when the old priest stabbed me again. **'DO YOU WANT TO DIE HERE?! AT THE HANDS OF THIS BASTARD?!' **

Did I want to die here? I closed my eyes. Maybe it would be best if I did die. It would stop the pain...and I wouldn't have to deal with the constant fear of someone trying to kill me...

**'SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP! WHAT ABOUT** **CLARA?!'** My eyes snapped back open. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten. **'Have I finally gotten through to you?' **

I looked right into the priest's eyes as he was about to stab me again, and gave him a maniacal grin. Then, I let him out.


	4. He Breaks Loose

**The next chapter... Finally I decided to stop procrastinating and update. I want your help on who to pair my OC Adrian with so leave your choice in the comment box... I do hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**Shadow's POV**

I broke through the barrier as my host let me take over. My eyes...no, this body's eyes flickered open. The eyes that were once blue, were now silver. An altar stood to this body's left, while the humans stood to its right. I flexed my host's hands, cracking the knuckles. A soft shudder escaped. Oh how it felt to finally control this body once more. This body's eyes blinked lazily. My host's chest rose and fell with each breath I took through his nose. The stab wounds this body received began to slowly stitch themselves together as my power flowed through his veins. A bloodthirsty grin stretched across this face.

With a sharp tug, the restraints on one arm broke easily. Another pull, and the other arm broke free. The humans finally snapped out of their shock and started forward. A man, that looked about in his twenties, pulled back, about to deliver a blow. As soon as his arm was a few inches away, my host's hand shot up, catching his wrist in a painful grip.

My host's mouth formed into a disgusted sneer. As he spoke, my voice came through instead. "**You dare touch** **me?**" Adrian's other hand was at his throat before he even had time to blink. "**May your soul forever burn in hell..." **With inhuman strength, I began to slowly push Adrian's fingers into the man's throat. A low squelching sound filled the air. The sneer turned to maniacal grin. I maneuvered my host's fingers so that they formed a hook. As his grin widened, I pulled, tearing out the man's throat.

Warm blood sprayed across my Adrian's face. I snickered, the sound coming out of his mouth, as I heard his protests in the back of our mind. "_**Did you really have to tear his throat out?! You got blood all over my**__**face!**_" His tongue darted out, and I made it lick at the crimson liquid on his lips. Another shudder escaped. Ah the taste of fresh blood. "_**That is**__**revolting!**_"

"**Oh?**" I whispered as I made him lick the blood off of his fingers too. "**It's not like you aren't used to it."** I felt him go silent. Sometimes I wondered about my dear host's sanity, but...only _sometimes. _The rest of the restraints broke easily. I tilted Adrian's head, and made a creepy smile blossom across his face. "**Now, who's next?**"

The mortals rushed forward, brandishing their blunt weapons. I moved his body forward, easily dodging the first strikes. The silly grin was still in place. I made him snap their arms and legs like twigs. The screams were music to my ears. I made him stomp their chests in, my inhuman strength aiding his body. He was always such a good little puppet.

Ever since they caged me inside him. He was always a sweet little pawn, but that sweet little innocence didn't last forever. I remember the first time I took control of this body. He didn't want me to, but Adrian couldn't exactly fight back. I pushed out of my thoughts as I felt something hit the back of my host's head.

**"Now that was just rude."** I made him grab the man's head. With his other hand, he began to slowly pull the man's eye out. He screamed of course, but I ignored it in favor of gazing at the eye that my host now had in his hand.

Yes, he was such a perfect little pawn.


End file.
